Maple Roost Land Bridge
is an outpost that is in the Upper Pelagornis Region (the inland region near the Pela islands). Game Details This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordinates *''info to be provided'' *''info to be provided'' Map Coordinates *Latitude: info to be provided *Longitude: info to be provided Landmarks is a natural land bridge that has gates on either side to make a safe landing area for fliers or as a rest stop parking for travelers on ground mounts. If you look inland, the valley that leads to the inland swamp and eventually Beaver Lake House is visible. Looking out in the direction of the sea, you can see the rocky tops of the Pelagornis islands. This location is actually rather close to Hroagrastead (Diego's base). Noteable Regional Resources *''Info to be provided'' Notable Amenities *This location is a very basic outpost. It has water, cooking supplies, a bed, and a smithy. These are all located in one of the two buildings designed to allow travelers to assess the danger on the other side of the gate. *This location was created because flight to the Pela Island Foundry can be tiring to make, but the bay and boat at that location are a great place to gather massive amounts of pearls. :*The two gates on either side of the land bridge keep fliers safe if you need to rest or log off. PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. *''Please'' leave enough fuel for the next person to stay warm overnight and to cook, as many times storms or weather changes makes this attractive rest stops. *Leave behind any excess supplies weighing you down like wood, stone, etc. if you're stopping for a rest. This isn't required, but nice. *Leave behind any gear you might otherwise dump, like common looted cloth or leather armor in case you or someone else needs warmth in a pinch. *''Don't'' dump all looted trash in containers here as space is limited. For example, "vanilla" building parts just create clutter, so dump those on the ground or take them to your base's industrial grinder. Wildlife and Dangers *''Info to be provided'' Notes *''Info to be provided.'' Screenshot with Landmarks This is as seen from the air, approaching from the coast of the Pelagornis Isles (where Pela Island Foundry is located). If you flew past it (further inland) you would see the two lakes at the Beaver Lake House (Azru's base) and on the small white rock mountain with Four Directions Library. Beyond that point you can see the Great Falls Canyon Region and the snowy mountaintops that obscure the Savanna Region and Deep Desert Region on the furthest reaches of the mainland. Note the volcano. On the side of the flat, green mountain top that faces the volcano is Hroagrastead (Diego's base). Beyond the volcano you can see the Red Obelisk. Very near the Red Obelisk is Janie's base on the coast of the redwoods and further inland in the redwoods is The Stacks {Ayenn's base). Far, far off beyond that point you can see the green expanse of the highlands, where both the Gold Cost Citadel (Red's base) and Arkcona's Cave is located. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Odin's Throne (PTC base) *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Dark Star (PTC Base) *Jerboa Trading Post *Hidana Castle (PTC base) Category:Outposts